Thinking About You
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Gale's probably going crazy. Peeta isn't helping. Slash. Ancient, ancient crappy slash.


** Author's Note: This is OLD. OLD OLD OLD OLD. I mean like old old old, pushing a year and a half old. Also, it might not make a lot of sense because it's based off this rp between me and my friend. In fact, I'm only uploading this for sentimental value and to get it off my computer because it's collecting virtual dust. There are hidden hints of Katniss/Madge. **

Gale Hawthorne sighed in frustration as he fumbled with a snare under the shade of a tree. Yes, that's right, _fumbled_ with a snare. He was off his game lately, with hunting among other things. He couldn't explain why, didn't really know why himself. He tried to write it off as jealousy, jealousy caused by the fact that Bread Boy had his Catnip. But no, really Gale knew it wasn't that. Oh yeah, that was always on his mind, the envy never ceasing to gnaw on his stomach and make him sick whenever he saw them together. But that wasn't why he was off, no, not at all. He could function with the jealousy, had functioned with the jealousy. It was something else that was bothering him, something else that had him so…Messed up. _Damn it! What is it it!?_ Gale dropped the pitiful excuse of a snare on the ground and stood up, pacing in a tight circle and roughly running his hands through his hair.

"Everything okay?" The hunter jumped and whirled around at the sound of the voice, startled out of his pacing session. He relaxed when he saw it was only Peeta…Again. "You! Damn you! Almost gave me a heart attack." He grumbled irritably. "You didn't hear me coming?" Peeta inquired, surprise and subtle concern glinting in his limpid blue gaze. "No, I guess I was wrapped up in my own thoughts." he replied, tone softening slightly. "What are you doing here anyway?" Truthfully, Gale wasn't terribly annoyed that the blonde had showed up. He supposed this was because if Peeta was here, that at least meant he wasn't off feeling up his Catnip, or kissing her, or holding her hand, or anything of that nature. "I wanted to see you. Figured you'd be here, you're normally here around this time…" said Peeta.

"Yeah?" Gale raised an eyebrow. The last time the younger male had come to see him about something, they'd ended up kissing. It was nothing short of experimental, and Gale had never uttered a word to anyone about it. He never thought about it, or anything. Well okay, that was a lie. He thought about that sometimes, but just mused over it. About how strange it was, locking lips with another guy, and Peeta Mellark, the Katniss thief, of all people. He didn't think that was what Peeta came for now, but he was certainly curious as to why the blonde had sought out his company. They were far from the best of friends, and if Peeta wasn't so goddamn good natured Gale would hate his guts.

"Yeah. I just…Are you okay?" the baker eyed Gale up, seemingly concerned again. "What?" "Are you okay? You were pacing when I showed up, and I caught you off guard." The younger male's voice was gentle and full of more concern than Gale was comfortable with. "Yeah, I'm alright. Like I said, I was just lost in thought. Now I know you didn't come out here to ask me that, so what's up?"

"Nothing. I mean I just wanted to see you. There's no reason why." Peeta murmured, looking hesitant, as if he wanted to say more. As if he didn't know how to say more. "Oh." The hunter really wasn't sure how to respond to that. _As if being around him wasn't awkward enough to begin with_, he thought dryly."So where's Katniss?" he asked, truly wondering about her even though it was more of a way to change the subject. "She's at Madge's house. Sometimes I swear those two-Uh, you know what? Never mind." Peeta waved a hand. The older boy lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask, and the forest fell silent. "I think about you." the blonde suddenly blurted. Gale tilted his head, studying Peeta again, not sure how to respond._ What is he talking about?_ "Um." The baker shook his head, eyes wavering. "I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I think about you a lot Gale, I can't get you off my mind, I don't…I don't know what it means, but you're constantly in my thoughts. I just…Think about you." he blushed slightly as he spoke and the darker haired male chewed on his lip, considering this. _Bread boy is into me?_ Gale snuffed out the thought before it could go from there, and pretended it never existed in the first place.

"You think about me, because you think about her. I remind you of her, and you wonder about her feelings for me, since you know how close we are-were and even though she's yours, you have your doubts. Not because you don't trust her, you do. Just everyone has doubts. Its human nature to doubt." The older of the two said finally, taking over a minute to formulate this explanation. "I don't think that's it." Peeta murmured softly, cerulean eyes troubled. "Well you don't have a better explanation, so go with that one until you do." Gale replied. "Okay." Despite himself, the blonde nodded and even smiled a bit. "So what is it _you_ were thinking about, when I made you jump ten feet in the air?"

Gale snorted, gray eyes rolling. "BIt of an exaggeration there, don't you think Mellark?" He waved a hand and continued without giving Peeta a chance to reply. "I wasn't think of anything in particular, just trying to figure something out." The younger male tilted his head curiously. "Figure what out?" Gale bit back a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Stuff…" He wasn't too eager to let his Catnip thief know he was going through some kind of funk. It'd be telling him a weakness. Peeta chuckled softly. "Stuff, huh? That's specific."

The darker haired male frowned and bent down, picking up a pinecone. He straightened himself and gently tossed it at Peeta's head, smirking slightly as it hit, then bounced off the target. "Shut up." The blonde gingerly rubbed the side of his head. "Ow." Gale shook his head and walked over Peeta, plucking up the pinecone from the ground. "That did not hurt." He casually tossed it up and down in one hand. "Did too, I have a cut there." He replied, parting his hair to show a shallow wound, a good three or four inches long. "Oh." Gale mumbled, feeling a bit bad now. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Peeta said, smiling slightly to assure him it was. "Here." The older boy leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to the injury. _'Kiss it, make it better' as they always say_, Gale thought, his smoky eyes meeting surprised crystal ones as he pulled back. "Well, you know what they say…" he muttered, shrugging one shoulder. "Yeah, uh. Thanks Gale." The hunter gave a slight nod. "How'd it happen anyway?"

"My mom got pissed and bashed me in the head with a rolling pin."

"Sounds painful."

"It was."

"Your mom doesn't like you much, does she?"

"Noooooooooo."

"I'm not alone then."

"Very funny Hawthorne."

Gale smirked. "Well anyway, I should be getting back to hun-" "You mean pacing?" The blonde interrupted, daring to playfully poke the darker haired boy. The older male grunted, unamused and once again reminded of his current state of being off, messed up. Funky. "What is it?" Peeta asked. "Maybe I can help." Gale sighed softly, hands slipping into his pockets. "I really don't know. I guess lately I'm just…Not myself? I'm a little off my game."

"Are you sick?" the baker asked dubiously, lifting a hand and brushing it over Gale's cheek. It'd almost returned to his side when the hunter slipped his own hand over Peeta's and kept it pressed to his face. "No, not the normal kind of sick anyway." _But I think I'm sick in the head, partially gay at any rate. Because you stole Katniss from me, but I like you touching me. Because I should hate you, but I can't and even though it'll be getting late soon and I don't have any snares set, I don't want you to go. _Peeta gently rested his other hand on the opposite cheek, cupping the older male's face and seemingly content. "What do you mean by that?" he asked softly as Gale curled his free hand around that one as well. "I think I mean…I think…About you." he murmured at last, eyes closing.

Peeta slowly took his hands back and wrapped his arms around Gale, hugging him close without waiting for permission. The hunter returned the embrace affectionately, holding the blonde tightly. For the longest time, neither of them spoke, only held each other warmly and banished thoughts of how dysfunctional it was to do so. Gale finally knew why he'd been off, only because he felt right again in the presence of his rival. He cared for Peeta, much as he didn't understand that or want to admit it. But he still cared for Katniss, like he said he always would, and at that the thought of her he tensed up. "She would hate me." Gale murmured and the moment was over. He forced himself to pull away from Peeta. "Go back to her, before this…" _This what? What is this? I like him, he likes me. We're touching. Is this an affair? No…But what the fuck is it? _"This gets any stranger than its already got."

"Gale I don't think you understand-"

"GO!"

So the baker left and that was that.


End file.
